User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/Mission for Adventure Part 6 (Again, for JesseFan300)
(Well, he almost had a plan but... Since he asked me if i could do Part 5 Before i did but now Part 6 eh because he is out of ideas and if i do this then he will continue so... I will work on this as well, then he may continue too?) *The Wither Storm, Romeo, Hazardly the Wizard, Gavin, Annie and Cassie Rose (I think those was all the villains?) suddenly surrounds the heroes* Gavin: *He claps his hands slowly like a criminal evil mastermind* :) Good work, >:) you somehow defeated The Visitor, how about you defeat us as well? Steve: Oh, i sure can do! >:) Petra: STEVE! Are you freaking nuts? Rlly so even if ya rlly wasn't nuts what ya did before if ya know... It is freaking nuts right now! Steve: Why's that? Petra: *This moment without money... Now you know Petra are rlly worried* You will obviously get yourself killed by lots of bad guys, you can't defeat them all! Steve: PFFT! Nonsense, if i can kill a chipmunk voiced guy then i can take down... *Gavin attacks Steve and grabs around his neck* Gavin: So, ya wanna kill us all, eh? Let's try it then! Steve: *Choking* O-Ok... *Steve tries to kick Gavin's ya know but... Very not cool that Gavin knew what Steve tried so he blocked his hand out of Steve's way* Huh? *Gavin throws Steve to Romeo who holds a baseball bat and use it at Steve* Steve: OW! *Hazardly uses his magic to make Steve float and throws him to Annie who is kicking Steve* Steve: AAH! *Cassie Rose then hits Steve with a golf club which makes him fall on the ground* Cassie: FORE! *She used it to make Steve fly to The Wither Storm who is using it's evil beam and now he floats and is about to gets sucked up however yeah yeah..* Gavin: Well, what do ya know? >:) Steve's Friends: STEVE! :O Annie: You giving up now, eh? Dork dude? :P Steve: *His voice sounds sad and almost broken and is close to get sucked in yeah uh almost sucked in for now* Well... You guys won! Ya get me! :( Villains: YAY! WOO HOO! :D Steve: But... *They all look at him* Steve: If ya let me down... May i... Show ya guys something? Gavin: SHOW? Hold on, Stormie! Let him down! *The Wither Storm is not controlling Steve anymore and Steve falls to the ground* Gavin: Do not worry, i got ya!... *He holds a pillow under Steve to let him fall on it... NOT! He rlly took it back when Steve landed so Steve is crash landing ah landing with awful crash lol awful crash hm* NOT! >:D *Gavin and other villains laughs meanwhile Steve looks terribly injured* Steve: *Coughing* Gavin: Well, what was ya going to show us, ya? >:D Steve: *Gets up* A video! Hazardly: Wait!... Which vid? :/ Steve: THIS! *He shows them a cover of a DVD with alot of cute, colorful animals on it* Cassie: Pfft, what is this? Is this teletubbies? *She and villains laughs* Steve: No! It is uh... Not childish! Gavin: Not? Show us then! Steve: Ok, who have a TV? Romeo: I have! *He sets a TV to the ground* Hazardly: What do this have to do with... Treasure or anything for freaking anything? Why this goofy looking movie? :/ Steve: Ya will see, *He winks at his friends then they looks at each other and shrugs* You all will see! >:D *Annie takes the disc and is setting it on tv... Is some... The disc on and well* Romeo: What is this? :/ *They watch it and the intro is annoying and looks like it is for babies* Gavin: Are you making us feel like toddlers? >:( Steve: NO! No, no... Watch! Cassie: What? Steve: Watch... Clooooooser! >:D *When they all watch closer... (We do not see what happen on the tv but we hear how the villains reacts to it so... XD So reacts crazy)* Villains: (Villains is shocked) WAAAH! D: WHAT IS THIS!?? Annie and Cassie: WHY IS THE ANIMALS DYING!? Romeo and Hazardly: WHY IS IT BLOOD!? Gavin: WHY DID YA SHOW US THIS!? AAAH! AH! Villains:.. AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! MY EYES! IT BURNZ! YAH! BURNZ UMG! *Wither Storm is shocked as well so it could not take it anymore... AND it exploded* Lane: Steve, what the heck was that? :O Steve: Do not let your kids watch it! Petra: Why? What is... Steve: DON'T! Let's just find Veronica, where ever she is? Jesse: Yeah, let's find her! *They all is about to find her meanwhile the villains screams of fear* (End of Part 6!) (Is this ok, dude? Ya will continue after this part now got any ideas? Hope we are friends again btw!) Category:Blog posts